Love Arrow Remake
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: "Ketua kau serius sekali! Tidak mau menyambutku eoh?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggamit leher Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik akan kedatangan yeoja itu. "Ne…selamat datang Vic noonaaa " Kata Kyuhyun , KYUMIN! chap 3! warn inside
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Arrow Remake

Author : Misaki Aekyo

Maincast : KyuMin , brothership!Eunhae

Warning : YAOI, gk suka gk baca!

Disclaimer : Mereka punya saya!*in your dream kyo

Ini remake dari komik Love Arrow karya 'Kyousuke Motomi',

...

_Menunjukan kalau kau mencintainya, tak harus dengan bunga atau pujian yang bisa saja terus kau lontarkan padanya tiap waktu. Tapi masih ada cara lain yang bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia, yang bisa kau nikmati dan kau ingat di setiap sela ingatanmu…_

"_Dengan caraku , akan ku buat dia selalu mengembangkan tawa manis itu…"_

_..._

"Cek….hari ini aku tetap sempurna"

Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sambil menelusuri koridor kelas yang agak sedikit lengang saat itu. Tas selempang sederhana yang selalu menemaninya kala ia akan menuntut ilmu di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul—Seoul High School of Art. Hei…jangan kira sekolah ini khusus sekolah yang hanya mengajar dalam hal kesenian, walaupun nama dari sekolah ini terdapat kata "Art' didalamnya. Tanyakan saja pada pendiri sekolah ini yang begitu menyukai seni dalam segala hal , baik itu dari segi akademik atapun non akademik. Karena manurut beliau dalam melakukan segala hal itu memerlukan seni tersendiri dalam seorang individu untuk dapat mengembangkan atau melakukan suatu hal. Karena dengan hal itu kita baru dapat menikmati-nya, bahkan menemukan kesuksesan.

Hal ini juga yang membuat sekolah SHSA ini memiliki segudang prestasi karena para siswanya yang dapat begitu nyaman di sekolah yang begitu menyenangkan ini. Baik kembali pada namja mungil ini,

"Bunny! Cepat temani aku!" Kata seorang namja kelewatan lincah yang mampu mengamit lengan temannya dan langsung menyeretnya ke koridor sekolah selatan—koridor yang berlawanan arah dengan kelas namja mungil tadi

"YA! Lee Hyukjae! Aku mau jatuh bodoh!" Teriak namja mungil tadi sambil berusaha menarik paksa lengannya

"Minnie-yah, temani aku sebentar ok," Pinta namja tadi sambil memasang gummy smilenya

"Kemana? Ini masih pagi Hyuk , jangan mencari masalah denganku," Kata namja mungil itu

"Ya~! Lee Sungmin apa salahnya membantu temanmu ini," Kata Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk itu sambil memasang kedua tangnnya di setiap sisi pinggangnya

"Memang mau kemana?" Tanya namja mungil itu sepertinya kini mulai mepertimbangkan apa akan mengikti perkataan temannya itu atau malah langsung meninggalkannya saja

"Sebenarnya yang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menemaniku saja , jadi kau tidak perlu tau kita akan kemana sekarang" Kata Eunhyuk sambil lagi-lagi mengamit tangan temannya dan menyeretnya ke tempat tujuan yang semula ia ingin datangi

Sementara namja mungil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel saat tidak mendapat waktu untuk protes sedikit pun.

Langkah yang tadi sangat susah ia ikuti perlahan kembali ke kecepatan biasa. Tapi seolah tubuhnya merasa asing dengan tempat yang ia lalui sekarang. Sebuah lantai kayu dengan tatanan bangunan khas Jepang. Hei ia tadi tidak salah masuk pintu kan? Siapa tau Doraemon salah menaruh pintu kemana sajanya tadi dan namja mungil itu melewatinya, dan sekarang samapilah ia di sebuah rumah yang ia yakini adalah rumah khas Jepang.

"Sampai!" Kata Eunhyuk yang membuyarkan fantasi aneh namja mungil itu sedari tadi

"Ini dimana?" Tanya namja mungil itu dengan ekspresi bingungnya

"Masuk saja kau pasti tau nanti!" Ajak Eunhyuk sambil kembali menarik pergelangan tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu

Saat Sungmin mulai memasuki ruangan yang menurutnya asing itu, ia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Sebuah tulisan yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya '*Kyudo [弓道]'

.

.

.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian 'aneh'—menurut namja mungil itu agak memenuhi ruangan yang sangat luas itu. Dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan sebuah dinding terbuka di salah satu sisinya yang menghadap area berumput yang terbuka dan sebuha bangunan terpisah dengan beberapa buah benda bulat yang pastinya namja mungil itu tidak tau apa itu namanya

"Hyung…." Panggil Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya kesalah seorang pemakai baju aneh yang sedang duduk di tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari kedua tubuh namja yang baru datang itu

"Ah…ini kan panah…" Kata namja mungil itu sambil mencoba mengambil sebuah batang panjang kecil dengan sebuah benda runcing di ujungnya

"Jangan sentuh" Sebuah kata singkat langsung terdengar ketika namja mungil itu hendak menyentuh benda yang menarik perhatiannya lagi

Dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya namja mungil itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dengan perlahan ia benahi cara berdirinya dan segera menghadap ke si pembicara

"Dan-Jangan-Memakai-Sepatu-Atau-Sandal-Masuk-Ke-*DOJO" Eja orang itu dengan penekanan yang dalam—sangat dalam malah

"Mianh…Kk-kau!" Delik Sungmin saat melihat tampang dari orang yang habis membentaknya itu

"Lee Sungmin" Kata namja pembentak tadi dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin

"YA!" sebuah tendangan dengan tepat mendarat di perut namja pembentak itu, ternyata …seorang namja mungil bernama Lee Sungmin bisa melakukan hal itu

"Kau!" Geram namja pembentak itu lalu hendak membalas perlakuan namja mungil itu dengan memukul pipi Sungmin

Namun belum sempat genggaman tangan itu mendarat di pipi chubby Sungmin, tangan Donghae sudah berhasil menahannya. Semua penghuni Dojo itu tercekat sejak tindakan Sungmin yang berani-beraninya menendang perut ketua Klub Kyudo itu yang trekenal dengan sebutan 'Setan' diantara para anggotanya.

"Tenang Kyu" Kata Donghae wakil ketua klub tersebut

"Mau apa kau kesini namja bego?" Kata namja yang tadi di panggil 'Kyu' itu dengan nada yang tidak bisa terbilang lembut

"Aku tidak pernah mau kesini Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Aku hanya dipaksa" Jawab Sungmin tak kalah ketus sambil membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang sama sepertinya—saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam

Sebenarnya mereka memang musuh bebuyutan yang tidak pernah akur sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu karena Sungmin yang pindah rumah dan menjadi tetangga Kyuhyun—sejak mereka masih 4 tahun

Tidak pernah sekali pun pertemuan mereka yang tidak diakhiri oleh pertengkan-pertengkaran yang mungkin sambil membuat lebam di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah aku mau keluar dari tempat ini, sungguh kau pasti menyuruh Eunhyuk yang mengajakku kesini dan menyuruhku bergabung dengan kelompok payah-mu ini" Kata Sungmin sambil berjalan keluar

"Jangan ke-PD an kau namja bego!" Jawab Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti seketika

"Aku ini jenius, seorang martial art yang jenius, jangan macam-macam denganku atau ku patahkan tanganmu agar kau tidak bisa memanah lagi!" Kata Sungmin dengan penuh aura hitam menyelimutinya

"Kau bisa apa dengan kakimu yang cedera itu? Mungkin menendang bokongku pun kau sudah kesusahan," Kata Kyuhyun meremehkan,

'Yah…walaupun kau agak berhasil menendang perutku' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya

Kata-kata itu sudah pasti menohok hati Sungmin begitu saja, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Sebulan yang lalu ia cedera akibat latihan-nya yang terlalu keras. Sehingga menyebabkannya tergelincir dan jatuh saat berlatih dengan temanya, kecelakaan kecil itu sampai mebuat tulang kering kaki kanan Sungmin retak dan Dokter menganjurkan agar tidak terlalu keras menggunakan kakinya karena takut cedera yang lebih parah akan terjadi. Pelatih Sungmin tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih tinggi jadi jadi ia juga menyarankan agar Sungmin lebih baik intirahat saja mulai saat itu. Dengan berat hati karena juga ia tidak di perbolehkan lagi oleh kedua orang tuanya Sungmin berhenti dari dunia yang sangat ia cintai, dunia yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan segala hal disekitarnya. Dunia yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun.

"Memang lebih baik kau pergi saja, orang suka meremehkan memanah itu tidak pantas ada disini" Kata Kyuhyun yang memecah lamunan panjang Sungmin

"Kau kira aku mau berlama-lama disini? Disini bukan tempatku" Kata Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di gambarkan

"Memang, karena tempat ini bukan untuk orang bodoh dan payah sepertimu" Desisi Kyuhyun sambil kembali ke posisi *Sha-i

"Kau bilang apa? Jadi kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa memanah? Yang benar saja! Kita lihat saja nanti aku pasti bisa memanah dengan mudah, bersiaplah menyesal karena telah membuatku marah!" Kata Sungmin seolah menantang Kyuhyun

"Min kau serius?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menarik kemeja sekolah Sungmin

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Baik jika itu mau-mu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membidik target jadi aku hanya ingin tau apa kau bisa menarik busur, kalau kau sudah siap silahkan panggil aku" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu kembali meninggalkan Sungmin

"Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku busur Hyuk, aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini" Kata Sungmin sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh

.

.

.

"Kenapa monyet itu lama sekali?" Gerutu Sungmin yang sudah menunggu Eunhyuk selama 15 menit, huh…namja manis kita satu ini tidak sabaran ternayata

"Itu busur kan?" Kata Sungmin saat melihat sebuah busur besar yang disandarkan di tembok dekat tempatnya duduk

Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil busur itu dan mencoba mengankatnya.

'Aih…berat sekali' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati

"Minnie ini, ah…kau salah ambil busur itu busur milikku terlalu berat. Sebentar aku ambilkan busur untuk pemula yang beratnya 7 kg" Kata Eunhyuk sambil hendak berlau pergi lagi

'Mwo? Untuk pemula? Enak saja, seorang jenius sepertiku bisa melakukan apa saja' Batin Sungmin sedikit jengkel

"Tidak usah" Kata Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang agak sedikit seram

"Awas saja kau iblis akan ku buat kau bersujud dihadapanku dan memuja si jenius ini, dasar namja brengsek' Batin Sungmin dalam hati

_Ngekk_

Busur itu langsung tertarik dengan baik, bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun sampai kaget melihatnya. Karena jarang ada pemula yang bisa menarik busur sebesar itu.

'dasar namja iblis kurang ajar , seenaknya saja meremehkanku! Lihat akan kutarik mulut besarmu itu!' Batin Sungmin sambil menarik tali busur yang ia pegang dengan penuh rasa marah , seolah tali busur itu mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati akan namja mungil itu robek

"Hwaa…lihat dia bisa menarik busur itu? Hebat sekali" Decakan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melihat aksi Sungmin

Mendengar bertubi-tubi pujian dari orang disekitarnya membuat kenarsisan seorang Lee Sungmin meningkat. Dengan senyum bangganya ia langsung merubah posenya sekeren mungkin dengan tangannya yang seolah mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini jenius" Kata Sungmin berbangga diri

"Iya, kau hebat Sungmin-sii" Kata Donghae sambil memegang bahu Sungmin

"Jadi boleh memakai ini kan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membawa sebuah target kearah Donghae

"Eh…bodoh, jangan sombong dulu! Baru latihan beberapa kali saja, seorang pemula seharusnya memanah *makiwara ini selama 1000 kali dulu! Baru bisa membidik target!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Sungmin

"YA! Beraninya kau memukul kepalaku!" Sungmin ikut berteriak karena tidak terima jika otak yang menurutnya jenius itu harus di geplak oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae

"Birkan saja, jika kau bisa membidik target itu dan kena aku mengakui kalau diriku kalah dan akan meminta maaf padamu dengan bersujud dalam keadaan bugil!" Kata Kyuhyun menginterupsi pertengkaran Eunhyuk dan Sungmin

"Mwoya? Kyuhyun kau serius?" Tanya Donghae agak kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat berani, bugil? Yang benar saja!

"Heh? Baiklah" Jawab Sungmin agak kaget pada mulanya namun sesaat setelah itu sebuah senyum muncul di wajah manisnya

.

.

.

Semua penghuni Dojo itu langsung menuju tempat panahan. Sungmin sudah siap pada posisi Sha-I nya. Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya berdiri agak di belakang Sungmin dengan melipat kedua tangan itu di dadanya.

'Aku jenius jadi aku pasti bisa' Batin Sungmin kembali saat hendak menarik busur itu dan focus pada target

'Aish, berat sekali!' Batin Sungmin kesusahan menarik busur yang sebenarnya lebih ringan dari busur yang tadi ia tarik

Namun dengan perjuangan yang pantang menyerah membuat busur itu kembali dapat di tarik oleh Sungmin. Dengan Senyum bangganya ia bersiap untuk melepas anak panah itu

_Ctakkk_

Ternyata busur itu langsung terpental jatuh, sehingga tangan Sungmin terkena pentalannya dan ia pun akhirnya ikut terjatuh.

"Minnie kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Eunhyuk khawatir lalu segera ingin mendekat

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa" Kata Sungmin lalu kembali bangun dari jatuhnya

"Aku bisa" Gumam Sungmin walaupun dengan agak ragu

Namun beberapa kali Sungmin mencobanya anak panah itu tidak pernah samapi pada target. Lepas dari busurnya saja tidak, sungguh sangat memalukan kondisinya saat ini bagi Sungmin

"Sudah, kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Panahan saja tidak bisa apalagi kau juga tidak mampu lagi dengan martial art-mu, sampah tidak seharusnya ada disini" Kata Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Dojo

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, lalu setelah beberapa saat sebuah tangan menangkap bahunya dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu" Kata Donghae

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pergi" Kata Sungmin sambil ikut berlalu pergi setelah mengambil tasnya

_..._

'Sampah tidak seharusnya ada disini'

'Panahan tidak bisa , martial art pun sudah tidak mampu'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Sungmin, bahkan keadaan ini membuat nafsu makannya berkurang. Seharian sejak ia pulang , Sungmin langsung masuk kekamarnya dan belum sekali pun keluar kamar.

"Padahal Kyuhyun tau bagaimana kerasnya aku berlatih untuk martial art, dia sering melihatnya kok. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia berkata seperti itu" Gumam Sungmin kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi

Pertamanya Sungmin memang dipandang sebelah mata dengan kemampuannya itu, tapi di terus berjuang keras sehingga mendapat banyak juara di bidang kejuaraan Martial art. Tapi itu dulu sekarang ia hanyalah seorang mantan atlit martial art yang terkenal.

"Tapi tidak salah sih aku tidak bisa panahan. Aku kan hanya jenius di bidang martial art" Kata Sungmin sambil mempraktekkan salah satu gerakan bidang yang sangat ia sukai itu

_Nyuut_

Kaki kanannya kembali berdenyut sakit. Saat itulah ia kembali sadar kalau ia sekarang bukanlah apa-apa lagi.

'Aku hanya bisa meratapi mimpi yang sudah berakhir' Batin Sungmin dengan senyum pahitnya

….

"Aku mengaku kalah, jadi mohon aku sangat ingin bisa memanah" Kata Seorang Lee Sungmin dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya

_TBC_

*Kyudo : nama klub panahan

*DOJO : nama tempat latihan panahan

*Sha-I : posisi siap memanah

*makiwara : target dari jerami, biasanya digunakan untuk latihan pemula

Adakah yang minat?

Continue? Or Discontinue?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Arrow Remake [Chap2]

Author : Misaki Aekyo

Maincast : KyuMin , brothership!Eunhae

Warning : YAOI, gk suka gk baca!

Disclaimer : Mereka punya saya!*in your dream kyo

Ini remake dari komik Love Arrow karya 'Kyousuke Motomi',

…..

"_Aku mengaku kalah, jadi mohon aku sangat ingin bisa memanah" Kata Seorang Lee Sungmin dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya_

…

"Wahh…itu kan Lee Sungmin, dia kesini lagi?" Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan dari para anggota Kyudo , namun diabaikan oleh Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap Sungmin dingin, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Mengejek? Kasihan? Atau apa, hanya Kyuhyun yang tau. Namun setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun langsung berbalik tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun untuk Sungmin

"Aku akan serius, jadi tolong terima aku" Kata Sungmin lagi yang menghentikan gerakan kaki Kyuhyun

"Aku akan lihat seberapa serius tekadmu itu, jadi untuk sekarang latihanlah sendiri" Kata Kyuhyun bernada final

Semua mata membulat dengan keputusan Kyuhyun, selain karena tiba-tiba bersikap baik pada Sungmin yang semua anggota Kyudo tau adalah musuh bebuyutan Kyuhyun, tapi juga sekaligus bersikap kejam karena menyuruh seorang pemula yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal panah-memanah untuk latihan sendiri

"Ahh…ketua kejam sekali" Kata Seorang anggotanya

"Kau bilang apa? Lebih baik kalian latihan sana!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti membuat orang-orang itu segera pergi untuk latihan—seperti kata Kyuhyun

"Baiklah….gomapseumnida ketua" Kata Sungmin dengan nada rendah

'Ketua iblis maksudku' Batin Sungmin sambil membalik tubuhnya segera ingin pergi

"Hei…mau kemana? Katanya mau latihan , latihan sana di ruangan itu, disana ada makiwara dan Hae hyung suruh dia mengganti baju" Perintah Kyuhyun

….

"Lihat dia sekarang sudah bisa menarik busur dengan benar, padahal tidak ada yang mengajari" Kata Donghae sambil memperhatikan latihan Sungmin

"Dia membawa buku, atau kalau tidak dia selalu memperhatikan anggota lain yang sedang latihan" Sahut Kyuhyun yang berjongkok di samping Donghae

"Hah….kenapa kau terus membiarkan ini terjadi? Lama-lama kau bisa benar-benar di tusuk olehnya gara-gara kesal kau menyiksanya seperti ini" Kata Donghae sambil mengusir serangga-serangga yang dengan ganas menusuk kulit-nya untuk sekedar mendapatkan makanan

_Plak plak_

"Aish disini banyak nyamuk" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kakinya yang dihinggapi nyamuk

Bagaimana tidak? Malam begini di luar tanpa mengenakan jaket, jadi mereka tidak mungkin sempat membawa lotion anti nyamuk kan? Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan? Hahh…tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun yang memaksa Donghae ikut untuk hanya sekedar mengecek latihan yang dilakukan Sungmin

"Dia tidak boleh dimanjakan, dia namja berwatak jelek, suka seenaknya , geer, cengeng dan agak susah dikendalikan, tapi dia punya semangat, saat dia memang menginginkan hal itu ia akan berjuang keras melebihi orang lain. Ia dulu berhasil menjadi ahli di bidang martial art karena usahanya sendiri, latihan sampai tubuh rasanya remuk semua" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke depan

"Jangan-jangan kau…." Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan ikut berjongkon disampingnya

"Kau menyukainya kan? Ya walaupun kata-katamu itu jauh dari kesan cinta " Tanya Donghae ikut menatap ruang hampa di depan pandangannya

_DEG_

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut dan sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi agak sedikit keruh

"Tidak belajar memanah juga tidak apa-apa, apa saja asalkan bisa membuatnya serius, apa saja asal membuatnya terus bisa terdorong maju, tapi ia belum bisa melupakan kesenangannya saat berlatih martial art. Dia begitu berlatih keras , sangat lelah tapi saat mendengar tepukan tangan yang ditujukan padanya rasa lelah dan sakit itu akan hilang dan saat itu ia bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tulus , kali ini asal bisa melihat senyum itu aku rela ditusuk berkali-kali olehnya" Kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengacak rambut depannya dengan sebelah tangannya

.

.

.

"Meleset lagi" Gumam namja mungil yang masih sibuk dengan latihan mandirinya

"Aku tidak akan menyerah" Ucapnya lagi sambil menarik busur untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu

…

Biasanya disaat pagi hari Dojo akan sepi, karena memang kegiatan klub akan dilakukan pada saat jam sekolah berakhir. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, pagi ini sudah ada dua orang yang menghuni Dojo.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan busur di tempatnya

"Eh? Tentu saja latihan kau sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin yang pertamanya sempat terlonjak kaget dengan munculnya Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba

"Aku akan latihan sebentar sekaligus melihatmu latihan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melepas sepatunya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun

"Hmm...kali ini coba tembak, keluarkan target:" Suruh Kyuhyun yang tentu saja kembali mebuat Sungmin kaget, bagaimana bisa ibils macam Kyuhyun berbaik hati padanya pagi-pagi begini

Namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak membuang kesempatan Kyuhyun dan dengan semangat memasang target pada tembok yang di batasi halaman berumput itu. Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil busur dan anak panahnya lalu segera bersiap menarik busur tersebut untuk menembak target yang berjarak 28 meter dari tempatnya berdiri

"Kuatkan tarikanmu, angkat sedikit , lalu agak kekanan" Perintah Kyuhyun yang mengarahkan Sungmin saat itu sambil berdiri di belakang Sungmin

Sungmin dengan sigap langsung mengikuti segala arahan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,

'Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangku sungguh menenangkan' Batin Sungmin sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya

_Claapp_

Anak panah itu dengan mulus mendarat pada bagian putih target itu.

"Ak…ah…lebih bagus dari yang ku perkirakan" Kata Kyuhyun agak tercekat karena tidak mengira Sungmin akan berhasil menembak target itu

'Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sombong lagi'Batin Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tenang kembali,

Sungmin agak pelan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

"Ak..aku berhasil Kyu" Kata Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh dan seketika itu namja mungil itu langsung tersenyum dengan bahagia

_Deg_

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat semuanya, rasanya sangat senang melihat seorang Lee Sungmin dapat tertawa seperti dulu.

"Hahaha…terlalu jauh dari perkiraanku" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ten..tentu saja, aku kan jenuis" Kata Sungmin yang kembali ke image narsisnya

"Heh…sudahlah bodoh, itu hanya kebetulan , sampai sekarang kau tetap saja orang bodoh" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengacak rambut Sungmin

"Ya! Kau yang BODOH!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menusukan salah satu ujung busur ke perut Kyuhyun

"Akhh.." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit

"Hahahaha…" Tawa Sungmin sambil berlar keluar dojo

"Cih…aku benar-benar ditusuk" Ringis Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin

….

Hari ini mungkin hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua anggota klub Kyudo di SHSA. Karena sekarang mereka tengah menikmati liburan sekaligus latihan tahunan rutin yang dilakukan di luar dojo sekolah.

"Cari ikannya yang benar! Lebih cepat, jam makan malam akan tiba" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tali yang terikat pada tubuh Sungmin

"Ya…kau kira aku peliharaanmu, bersikap yang benar!" Teriak Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berbasah ria di guyur air sungai yang sangat menyegarkan.

Mungkin kalau situasinya berbeda Sungmin akan merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, tapi kalau sekarang mana bisa! Kyuhyun bertindak jahat sekali padanya,

"Ya…kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku mengikat tali ini gara-gara kau takut terhanyut alian sungai yang sama sekali tidak akan mampu membawa seekor kucing pun ke muaranya, dasar penakut, lemah!" Desis Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"Grrhh…Cho Kyuhyun awas kau!" Gertak gigi Sungmin sambil dengan matanya yang berkobar api dendam. Dengan penuh rasa marah ditangkapnya ikan-ikan yang berlalu lalang di depannya—poor fishy*hae miris

.

.

.

"Lakukan yang benar, tarik busurnya yang kuat! Ya…focus Lee Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sungmin yang sedang membidik makiwara

"Ihh…ketua kenapa makin kejam saja pada Sungmin, kan kasian"Bisik-bisik anggota yang tidak sengaja melewati bagian belakang dojo khusus digunakan mereka untuk camping tahunan. Sekaligus mempersiapkan untuk kejuaraan Kyudo yang akan dilakukan sebulan lagi,

" Iya , sudah disuruh menangkap ikan lagi, ckckck" Sahut orang yang lagi satu sambil masih ikut berbisik-bisik

"Tapi katanya dia mau ikut seleksi untuk kejuaraan ya? Hahaha…mana bisa? Lihat saja sekarang dia payah seklai, Cuma mimpi, kasian sekali" Kata orang yang berdiri ditengah sambil tertawa pelan seolah mencibir Sungmin

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan mereka, dengan tatapan dinginnya Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dan membentak segerombolan anggotanya itu

"Ya…kalian lebih baik latihan dari pada menonton orang bodoh ini, atau kalian juga mau latihan menangkap ikan seperti dia?" Bentak Kyuhyun yang alhasil membuat ketiga orang itu segera mengambil langkah untuk memasuki dojo sekedar latihan seperti yang Kyuhyun perintahkan tadi

Setelah melihat orang-orang itu menghilang Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin untuk melakukan beberapa latihan melelahkan lainnya.

…..

"Aku lelah" Kata Sungmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan, setengah kesadarannya sudah hampir melayang-layang kealam mimpi

"Wah..ikan ini enak sekali, sepertinya masih segar' Seru Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Sungmin

"Bagaimana tidak, tadi siang aku yang menangkapnya sampai sore" Kata Sungmin yang belum berencana untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya

"Uhuk..huk, apa kau bilang? Untuk apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sempat tersedak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu

"Katanya untuk melatih kecekatanku, sial saja aku kan seorang mantan martial art aku sudah pasti cekatan, tidak perlu berlatih seperti itu! Dasar iblis sialan! Dasar jomblo abadi sialan" Maki Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tanganya diatas meja, dan kini ia langsung berdiri

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Sungmin yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya tapi sudah hendak pergi

"Aku tidak ingin makan, aku mau minum susu saja, sudah ya Hyuk aku mau membeli susu dulu" Kata Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati ikan hasil tangkapannya

.

.

.

"Susunya habis? Tidak! Aku ingin susu" Gumam Sungmin sambil memandang mesin minuman didepannya, kini ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang kehabisan stok susu. Padahal ia tidak bisa tanpa susu kalau sedang kelelahan begini

"Ini" Sebuah kotak susu tampak di samping wajah Sungmin, dengan wajah bersinarnya ia langsung mengambil Susu itu

"Hwaa…terima kasih Sunbae,kau orang yang baik" Kata Sungmin senang karena ia sudah mendapatkan susu yang beberapa detik lalu sangat ia inginkan

"Tidak apa-apa, kau Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya orang itu , tepatnya seorang namja tinggi yang sedang memandanginya

"Ne, dari mana anda tau?" Tanya Sungmin seformal mungkin

"Hahaha…tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Jungmo dan aku lebih kecil darimu hyung jadi tidak perlu seformal itu" Kata namja itu dengan sangat ramah

"Oh…ne, terima kasih ya susunya" Kata Sungmin lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan kenalan barunya itu

"Sebentar, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Jungmo sambil menahan tangan Sungmin

"Oh..ini karena latihan" Jawab Sungmin lalu mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungmo ditangannya namun tidak berhasil

"Lebih baik kau akhiri saja, aku tidak tega melihatmu latihan sangat keras seperti ini, karena sebesar apapun keinginanmu kemampuanmu belum cukup untuk ikut seleksi itu, dari pada kau dipermalukan" Kata Jungmo sambil menghusap tangan Sungmin yang tersisia bekas lecet akibat latihan yang begitu keras

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, ini aku sudah tidak ingin lagi" Kata Sungmin dan mengembalikan susu yang diberikan Jungmo tadi dan segera meninggalkannya

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mampu?" Gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan menjauh, sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tidak tau jalan mana yang tadi ia telusuri akibat mengingat kata-kata dari Jungmo

"Dimana ini?" Kata Sungmin mulai panic , baiklah ia memang seorang mantan martial art yang bisa saja melindungi dirinya sendiri saat berada dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, tapi bagaimana kalau ia berhadapan dengan…

"Sungmin~~~" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang USngmin dengan sebuha tangan yang menyentuh bahunya

"Hwaaaa….hantu!" teriak Sungmin

_Buaghhh_

Dengan sekali pukulan ia langsung lari, bagaimanapun ia tau kalau hantu tidak akan mempan dengan satu pukulan tidak berarti itu.

"Sungmin!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagi setelah ia lari menjauh sejauh yang ia mampu

'Tuh kan hantunya balik lagi' Batin Sungmin sambil kembali bersaha menghajar hantu sialan itu

"Ya! Sungmin ini aku Kyuhyun!" Kata orang itu sambil menahan kepalan tangan Sungmin yang sudah siap mendarat diwajah Kyuhyun

"Kyu! Hwaaa…aku takut" Teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat

"Tadi ada hantu yang mengejarku!" Tangis Sungmin makin histeris

'Ini memalukan! Tapi aku takut' Batin Sungmin seolah bertengkar dalam dirinya antara tetap memeluk Kyuhyun atau stay cool dihadapan namja yang sangat ia benci itu

"Sudah aku disini" Sebuah kata yang berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa tenang dan tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran batin yang sempat terjadi tadi

…..

_Clapp_

_Clapp_

"Kenapa malam-alam begini kau ke Dojo sendirian?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran Dojo sambil meminum susu kotak yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat mereka telah sampai di dojo

"Tentu saja latihan! Siang hari aku harus melatih anggota, jadi hanya malam harinya aku bisa berlatih untuk diriku sendiri" Jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan perlengkapan memanahnya

'Tak kusangka iblis ini baik juga' Bain Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, namun sebuah ingatan mulai membuatnya kembali tertunduk

"Kyu, apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini menunduk sambil memainkan kotak susunya

"Percaya apa? Tapi sepertinya untuk ukuran anak sebodoh dirimu, tidak ada hal yang bisa kupercayai" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap melihat targetnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum tertahan saat melihat namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"YA! Aku serius iblis,…." Teriak Sungmin emosi sambil menatap Kyuhyun benci, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tertunduk

"Apa aku bisa ikut seleksi itu?" Tanya Sungmin kembali dengan nada rendah

"Aku percaya, lakukan apa yang selama ini kau percayai" Kata Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menurunkan busurnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin

" Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan kembali pada kegiatannya

'Kyuhyun, kenapa aku baru melihat sisimu yang lain seperti ini?' Batin Sungmin masih sibuk melihat kegiatan Kyuhyun. Dan saat anak panah Kyuhyun menancap dengan sempurna tepat ditengah target dengan tanpa rasa canggung Sungmin akan bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun dan bagi Kyuhyun itu seolah penyemangat bagi dirinya sendiri

….

Dengan langkah agak ragu Sungmin berjalan hendak memasuki dojo yang kini sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para anggota yang akan mengikuti seleksi. Lalu dengan gusar Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang berada tak jauh dari dojo, hatinya masih tidak tenang walaupun kemarin Kyuhyun bilang ia akan mendukungnya, bagaimana kalau aku hanya akan membuatnya malu karena tidak berhasil melatihku selama ini

"Hei…kau tidak jadi ikut seleksi? Tapi memang begini lebih bagus, lihat tanganmu jadi lecet begini" Kata Jungmo yang tiba-tiba datang sambil duduk disamping Sungmin

"Kau tidak ada harapan, kau tau sendiri kau baru berlatih beberapa hari , dibandingkan dengan yang lain kau tentu akan kalah, jangan sia-siakan waktu dan tenagamu, lebih baik kau menonton saja karena jika kau ikut kau tidak akan mampu dan hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" Kata Jungmo sambil memegang jemari Sungmin yang penuh dengan lecet

_Sretttt _

"Dia akan ikut seleksi, jangan mengganggunya!" Kata seroang namja tinggi yang tadi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sungmin

"Kyuhyun kau terlalu keras padanya, jangan seperti itu! Aku tau kau sudah menyiksanya selama ini" Kata Jungmo tak ingin kalah dengan Kyuhyun

"Menyiksanya? Apa kau merasa tersiksa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"See…kau yang salah, jadi dari pada membuang waktumu cepatlah masuk ke dojo" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya yang menusuk, dengan berat hati Jungmo langsung mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun orang itu tetap ketuanya

"Duduklah" Perintah Kyuhyun

"Apa aku memang tidak mampu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang sedikit suram

Tangan mereka masih tetap berlekatan, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin

"Kau mampu, tapi tidak dengan luka lecet ini" Kata Kyuhyun besamaan dengan tangannya yang satu tengah membawa segulung plester, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun melilit tangan Sungmin dengan plester itu sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menonton

"Setidaknya tanganmu akan sedikit terlindungi dan tidak terlalu neyri, nanti kau pasti bisa membidik target dengan benar" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut namja manis itu dan mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk dojo

.

.

.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' Batin Sungmin dengan tatapan kaku menatap target yang berapa didepannya dengan jarak 28 meter

'Tidak mungkin, ini…ini….terlalu….hwaaa…' Batin Sungmin lagi , seolah tangannya tak mau untuk meurunkan busurnya

"Wah…lihat , padahal kemarin latihannya masih kacau sekarang ia sudah bisa mengimbangi anggota lain, wahh…hebat sekali" Bisik anggota lain yang menonton

_Claaapp _

Anak panah penentu itu akhirnya menancap dengan sempurna di target , sehingga klub Kyudo SHSA sudah mendapat orang-orang yang akan mewakili sekolahnya yaitu Kyuhyun ,Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin

"Yaaa..aku berhasil" Seru Sungmin dengan gembira

"Wahh…hebat! Ternyata latihan ketua berjalan dengan sukses, apa aku perlu ikut latihan menangkap ikan saja ya?" Seru seorang anggota

"Kalian jangan heran aku kan si jenius, jadi apapun bisa aku lakukan" Kata Sungmin sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari-jarinya

"Hahh…anak itu" Keluh Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian tadi lagi dan lagi

….

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang menunggu bis datang

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Kau lupa arah rumah kita kan sama apalagi bersebelahan, dasar bodoh!" Ketus Kyuhyun sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisi baju kotornya saat mengikuti latihan

"Cih…mana aku ingat, kita kan musuh!" Jawab Sungmin sinis sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesembarang arah, dan segera masuk kedalam bis saat bis dengan warna biru itu sudah samapi di halte

"Tidak ada hubungannya bodoh!" Ketus Kyuhyun lagi dan duduk disamping Sungmin

"Ya…lagi-lagi kau mengikutiku! Mengaku saja" Kata Sungmin yang kesal karena Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengikutinya

"Aku mau duduk dimana? Semua tempat duduk sudah penuh, lagi pula ke-PD an sekali, ckck" Decak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil handphone dan tidak menghiraukan Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melempar pandangannya ke laur jendela. Satu demi satu penghuni mulai turun , sampai yang tersisa hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja.

Plukkk

Tiba-tiba kepala Sungmin jatuh di bahu Kyuhyun, yang spontan membuat namja tampan itu terkejut saat mendapat wajah Sungmin yang jelas didekatnya.

Sesaat setelah itu wajah terkejut Kyuhyun sudah berganti dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri jelas di wajah yang sebenarnya tampan itu, dengan perlahan namja 'Iblis' itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang namja manis yang tengah tertidur.

Chu~

_TBC_

hwaaa…..otte? apa making tdk menarik?

Sarang KyuMin : ne….udah update chingu…^^  
ne salam kenal jga…

Minami Ooshima : iya, ntar pasti keliatan kx,  
ne, udah update chingu…^^

Syubidubidu : gomapta…^^  
kyaa…sama, q juga suka bgt ma komiknya…

Tifafawookie : ne, ini dh lanjut…

Lee Hyunjae : hahaha…kuyu kn emang selalu nyebelin!

Lee Shurri : haha, kan emang ada bedanya juga cnhingu..^^

Gummy smile : begitukah? Sya juga ngerasa gitu sih, gomawo atas masukannya chingu….^^

Cho Ummu Archuleta : hahaha…q suka bayangin kyumin sih kalo baca komik…hehehe*ppopo balik ummu-chan  
eh? Mian kyo gak tau…T_T  
itu bisa baca online gak?

CassieCiel : wah…gimana nih hsil remake sya? Smoga gak mengecewakan chingu…  
hehehehe  
hahaha…umin cocok kok jdi ballerina…^_^

Lee EunGun : ne, ini udah lanjut chingu…^^

KyuLoveMin : sungmin kan bisa narsis juga…hehehehe  
ne , ini udah lanjut ching…


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Arrow Remake [chap 3]

Author : Misaki Aekyo

Maincast : KyuMin , brothership!Eunhae

Warning : YAOI, DLDR!

Disclaimer : Mereka punya saya!*in your dream kyo

Ini remake dari komik Love Arrow karya 'Kyousuke Motomi',

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

_Sesaat setelah itu wajah terkejut Kyuhyun sudah berganti dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri\ jelas di wajah yang sebenarnya tampan itu, dengan perlahan namja 'Iblis' itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang namja manis yang tengah tertidur._

_Chu~_

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah, hari ini Kyudo sudah kembali penuh seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka sedang menata ulang Bangunan Kyudo, bukan di renovasi , hanya memanfaatkan beberapa ruangan tersebut untuk menaruh barang bagi para anggota. Kyuhyun tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Donghae selaku orang penting dalam klub ini, sementara di halaman Kyudo tampak dua makhluk yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing

"Minnie kau dengar tidak sih?" Gerutu Eunhyuk yang merasa diabaikan setelah ia menceritakan kisah lucu yang terjadi saat pelatihan khusus tentang Donghae

Sementara Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyahut, ia malah sibuk sendiri merapikan target yang akan mereka pakai sore ini untuk latihan sementara matanya malah melirik kearah yang berbeda.

"Aishh…sudahlah, tolong siram tanaman itu, ck…mereka kurang dirawat gara-gara kami terlalu sibuk" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan selang ke Sungmin dan berjalan ke arah keran untuk menghidupkannya

_Crezzzz_

"Ya! Min….kenapa disiram ketubuhmu?" Teriak Eunhyuk kaget saat melihat Sungmin menyiram tubuhnya sendiri dengan air

"Aku akan tetap santai dan cool" Gumam Sungmin yang masih mampu didengar oleh Eunhyuk yang mendekat kerah namja mungil itu

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali, air ini kusuruh untuk disiramkan ke tanaman, bukan ketubuhmu bodoh!" Kata Eunhyuk mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sungmin yang aneh sore ini

"Iya...aku kan cool." Kata Sungmin manjauhkan diri dari gapaian tangan Eunhyuk, yang semakin membuat pemuda bergummy smile itu murka

"Cool..cool. dingin ada,!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang makin kesal melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kini malah lebih terlihat kekanakan

"Aish..kau ini, ada apa sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk mulai menyerah mengambil alih selang yang di bawa Sungmin

"Eh…Cuma gara-gara mimpi aneh saja kok" Kata Sungmin agak ragu dan menghentikan aksi menyiram tubuhnya sendiri

"Mimpi?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyernyitkan dahinya

'Mimpi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, aku gak mungkin ngomong!' Batin Sungmin kembali mengingat mimpinya kemarin lalu segera bergidik ngeri

"Pokoknya mimpi BURUK!" Pekik Sungmin yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk melangkah kebelakang karena kaget dengan pekikan dari namja mungil itu yang kembali menyiram tubuhnya sendiri

"Kamu ini kenapa sih Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal lagi dengan tingkah Sungmin yang semakin aneh sejak soal pertanyaanya tentang mimpi buruknya itu

"Aku juga gak ngerti" Teriak Sungmin kesal karena tubuhnya terus diguncang oleh Eunhyuk

'Kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti itu sih? Tapi kenapa rasanya nyata banget?' Batin Sungmin sambil memasang wajah melongonya

_Sreeekkk_

Tepat sebuah taget basah menembus kepala Sungmin , sehingga namja manis itu kini mempunyai kalung besar yang terbuat dari target pemberian Kyuhyun

"Seenaknya saja membuat target jadi basah, sana ambil lagi!" Suruh Kyuhyun dengan tampang kejamnya, saat itu pula Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens

"Kenapa hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sangar sambil berbalik karena merasa di tatap Sungmin

"Masih Tanya kenapa! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Sampai masuk mimpi segala!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menuding wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya dan segera pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun sambil mengomel tidak jelas

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menudingnya tidak jelas begitu.

"Semenjak pulang dari pelatihan tingkahnya aneh terus, apa kau tau sesuatu Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ikut menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh

"Eh? Aku tidak tau" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah datarnya, sementara dalam hatinya

'Pasti gara-gara kejadian itu' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengingat kejadian saat Ia yang sedang mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang namja cantik yang sedang terlelap

.

.

'Padahal cuma mimpi, kenapa aku jadi tidak nyaman begini' Batin Sungmin sambil menghampiri Donghae yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku kecil yang ia bawa

"Hae Hyung aku mau ambil target yang baru" Kata Sungmin lemas

"Oh? Target baru ambil saja digudang, sebentar aku antar" Kata Donghae tanpa melirik kearah Sungmin

"Eh? Kenpa kau pakai target di lehermu?" Tanya Donghae cengo melihat kondisi Sungmin yang mengenaskan saat itu

"He…tanya saja pada jomblo abadi itu" Kata Sungmin menyindir Kyuhyun

"Yasudah ayo, " Ajak Donghae tampa mau memikirkan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan pada namja manis ini

"Ini gemboknya susah dibuka, jadi harus di palu dulu" Kata Donghae sambil memngambil palu dan mulai memukul gembok yang kelihatannya sudah karatan itu

"Hehe….wakil ketua memang paling mengerti diriku" Kata Sungmin sambil nyengir gaje, kan repot kalau harus buka gembok sendiri

Tapi pandangan Sungmin kini tertuju pada sebuah buku hitam kecil yang tergeletak disamping tubuh Donghae, kalau tidak salah itu buku yang dipakai Donghae tadi dan…

"Ini milikmu ya?" Tanya Sungmin, lalu segera meraih benda itu dan sontak membuat Donghae kaget

"Ja…jangan dilihat" Pekik Donghae sambil mecoba merampas benda itu

"Eh? Kalau kau bilang begitu aku jadi makin ingin melihatnya" Kata Sungmin sambil pergi menjauh dengan senyum jahil miliknya

"Ya! Itu bukan punyaku , tolong kembalikan" Teriak Donghae sambil mengejar Sungmin

"Terus punya siapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menghentikan larinya

"Punyaku" Tiba-tiba benda itu sudah hilang dari genggamannya yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi berdiri di belakangnya

"Kalau kau lihat, kubunuh!" Kata Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan

_Glek_

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, sungguh ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia berani membuka benda hitam terlarang itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Suara Donghae terdengar sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin, sementara orangnya sendiri malah masih memandang shock punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh pergi

"Pelit sekali…Aku berani jamin isinya hanya gambar yeoja naked semua, dasar jumblo abadi!" Ketus Sungmin

.

.

.

"Selamat siang" Sebuah suara memecah keheningan siang ini saat semua anggota Kyudo sedang berkonsentrasi membidik target

Semua pandangan tertuju pada seorang yeoja tinggi cantik yang mulai masuk kedalam dojo.

"Ketua kau serius sekali! Tidak mau menyambutku eoh?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggamit leher Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik akan kedatangan yeoja itu

"Ne…selamat datang Vic noonaaa~~, puas?" Kata Kyuhyun seolah menyambut seorang tamu agung sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hahaha..anak baik" Kata yeoja yang dipanggil 'Vic noona' oleh seorang Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya

Sementara sepasang mata foxy seolah menatap tidak suka, kalau dalam komik pasti sudah ada siku-siku berjumlah empat buah yang muncul di kening namja itu.

"Cih…kenapa iblis itu sok manis begitu" Ketus namja bermata foxy itu alias Sungmin yang menatap pemandangan tadi lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke target. Mulai mengambil anak panah din siap mengunci target

'Mati kau IBLIS!' Batin Sungmin sambil melepaskan anak panahnya

_Jlebb_

"Waw..bagus Minnie-ah, kau semakin pesat saja kemajuannya" Kata Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sungmin dan menepuk bahu namja manis itu.

Sesekali Sungmin melempar pandang kearah sisi dojo sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang sebotol air mineral sambil disisinya duduk yeoja yang baru datang tadi. Sambil mencibir pelan ia kembali berlatih, menuangkan rasa kesalnya. Kenapa harus kesal? Entahlah, saya sendiri kurang tau, hehehe*plakk

"Sungmin-ah istirahat dulu, setidaknya minum air sedikit" teriak Donghae sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dan sepertinya Sungmin tergoda dengan air itu. Sambil meregangkan badannya ia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk bersama Eunhyuk yang sekarang seperti sedang memakan snack pisang(?)

"Kau sangat berlatih keras" Kata Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah duduk dan mengambil alih botol air yang tadi dipegang oleh Donghae

"Pertandingan sebentar lagi, apalagi ini pertandingan pertamaku, harus bekerja keras" Kata Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lebar, saat itu juga Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar pada pintu yang ada di sebelah Dojo. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama dojo dengan halaman samping dojo.

_Greeep_

"Uhukk.." Saat itu pula Sungmin langsung tersedak, Donghae yang tepat berada di sebelahnya kaget dan langsung menepuk bahu Sungmin

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk agak khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya, lalu kembali mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu

**-Kyutoria side-**

_Greeep_

"Uhuukk…." Sontak Kyuhyun langsung terbatuk karena seseorang kini lagi-lagi mengamit lehernya kuat. Mungkin dari jauh akan terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan tapi sumpah demi game-game kesayangan Kyuhyun dikamarnya ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Saat Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitan muncul di hadapannya. Dengan gerak cepat ia menyambar buku itu. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun kurang tanggap kali ini, karena orang yang memegang buku itu berhasil mempertahankannya dan kini balik berjalan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Benda berharga begini kenapa bisa sampai tergeletak disana-sini tidak jelas?" Tanya Victoria sambil mulai membukanya

"Fiuuhh…kukira siapa?" Kata Kyuhyun lega kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memegang lehernya yang masih sakit

"Memang kau kira siapa? Sampai kesetanan begitu ingin mengambil buku ini?" Tanya Victoria sambil meneliti isi buku itu

"Menurut noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik

"Ya…ya, noona tau, hmm…wahh…" Tampak Victoria begitu puas melihat semua isi agenda terlaran—menutur Sungmin kepunyaan Kyuhyun itu

"Sudah melihatnya!" Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Victoria

"Ya! Pel—"

"Omo Sungmin-ah? Kau kenapa? Lihat baju ku basah" Teriak Donghae yang membuat percakapan dua orang itu jadi terganggu

"Oh…mianhae" Teriak Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya sambil menghusap-husap pakaian Donghae yang terkena air

"Ck…apalagi sih yang dia lakukan?" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Victoria

"Mereka berdua ini" Kata Victoria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dadanya

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan ya" Teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berpamitan pada Sungmin

Hari sudah mulai sore, tampak penghuni dojo mulai keluar untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak ada keinginan untuk pulang, malah ia kembali mengambil anak panah di seberang sana tempat target di letakkan.

"Sungmin-shi tidak pulang?" Teriak Victoria sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk mendekat

Sungmin pun segera kembali ke ruang dojo dan meletakkan anak panah yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Tidak, duluan saja Vic-shi, aku masih mau latihan" Kata Sungmin sopan

"Kau yakin? Di dojo hanya tinggal kau sendirian, aku sekarang akan pulang dengan Victoria noona" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Ah…kau pulang saja, aku masih mau latihan dan tidak apa kok kalau aku Cuma tinggal sendirian disini" Kata Sungmin sambil membuang mukanya*Saya siap nangkep, hupp…

"terserah kau saja, tapi apa kau yakin? Ini sudah hampir malam" Kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi ingin meyakinkan Sungmin

"Aish,,,kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja, sana, hati-hati di jalan" Kata Sungmin lalu meninggalkan mereka dan kembali bersiap untuk berlatih

"Huh~ayo noona kita pulang" Kata Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi bersama Victoria

Selang beberapa menit dojo sudah benar-benar sepi, sore pun sudah berganti malam.

_Jlebbb_

_jleebb_

"Huh…mereka benar-benar pulang" Gumam Sungmin sambil menatap pintu keluar, lalu mata Sungmin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dojo yang sudah sepi dengan sudut-sudut ruangan yang tampak gelap

_Ziinggg~_

"Ini menakutkan"Guman Sungmin

"Lalu bagaimana aku mengambil anak panahanya kalau di ujung sana begitu gelap?" Kata Sungmin ketakutan

"Ayo anak panah kembalilah…." Kata Sungmin seolah berbicara pada anak panah itu untuk kembali ketempatnya tanpa Sungmin berepot-repot untuk mengambilnya

"Huh~~ ini tidak akan berhasil" Lirih Sungmin sambil meletakkan busurnya dan mendekati tempat duduk disisi dojo

"Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku malam-malam begini" Gerutu Sungmin sambil meraih botol minumannya

Saat itu pula ia melihat sandal Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja dihadapannya

"Ish…kalau aku yang menaruh sembarangan dia panti langsung marah-marah" Kata Sungmin hendak memindahkan sandal itu

Namun ingatan saat ia melihat yeoja tadi merangkul Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun dengan santainya membiarkan Yeoja itu membuka buku hitam terlarang itu sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, lalu dengan segenap tenaga ia mulai menginjak-nginjak sandal itu

"Dasar iblis sialan! Kau kurang ajar sekali padaku, suka marah-marah, semoga wajahmu semakin tuaaaaa…! Huaaa…hiks" Tangis Sungmin pecah, setelah ia puas menginjak sandal Kyuhyun itu ia langsung berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lengan itu

_Kressekk_

"Si..siapa disana?" Gugup Sungmin sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah air mata

.

.

.

"Hah…anak itu aku yakin sekarang dia sedang ketakutan" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap kejalanan

Sementara Victoria hanya menatap namja itu dengan senyum belas kasihan. Setelah puas menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun ia langsung kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau susul saja dia, siapa tau ada penjahat yang masuk" Kata Victoria sambil melanjutkan jalannya

_Teeppp_

Seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Pergilah, halte bus sudah dekat! Lagi pula Yong Hwa bisa menjemputku kapan saja" Kata Victoria sambil berbalik badan dan sebelah tangannya menenteng sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dengan tangannya yang satu lagi di gerakkan seolah mengusir Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih noona, hati-hati" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari berbalik kearah Dojo

"Dasar, seharusnya dia tidak pergi sejak awal" Gumam Victoria sambil melanjutkan jalannya

.

.

.

**Sementara di dojo**

"Ya…keluar kalau kau" Kata Sungmin mulai terengah sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang kalau ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya

Sepertinya namja manis satu ini sedang ketakutan setengah mati, bayangkan di tempat besar sendirian dan sudah malam, apalagi ada suara aneh. Bermimpi pun Sungmin tidak pernah berharap ada di kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

_Srekkk_

"Sungmin…" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil membuka kasar pintu dojo

Saat itu pula Sungmin langsung berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan mulai berair.

"Hiks…Kyuhyun-ah" Isak Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas lega dan mulai mengahmpiri Sungmin

"Kyaaaa~~~" Teriakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali membelalakan matanya, disana Sungmin tampat terjatuh dengan seekor binatang yang menimpanya

"Yaaa…lepas, menjauh dari tubuhku" Teriak Sungmin yang seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya

Dengan wajah penuh amarah Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sebuah busur lalu di ayunkannya kearah binatang itu dengan kekuatan yang besar.

_Plakkk_

Seketika binatang itu terhempas dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berbaring sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun langsung melempar busurnya dan menghampiri Sungmin, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu sambil, menghusap punggungnya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat khawatir

"Hmm…" Angguk Sungmin sambil mengandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, saat ini ia sedang benar-benar lelah

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, besok kita urus semua kekacauan ini" Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk segera pulang

.

.

.

"Ne? Jadi gara-gara musang? Pastas saja hanya makanan yang hilang" Kata Donghae saat mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tetang kejadian kemarin

Memang akhir-akhir ini di dojo sering ada kekacauan yang terjadi, seperti saat pagi mereka datang loker mereka akan tampak berantakan dengan isinya yang juga sudah acak-acakan. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tau penyebabnya karena pagar dojo ada yang berlubang sehingga binatang liar bisa dengan mudah memasuki wilayah dojo.

Jadi hari ini mereka bergotong royong untuk membetulkan pagar dojo yang sudah mulai rusak.

Saat semua sudah selesai, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumput.

"Tumben kau melakukan hal yang benar" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin

"Ish…aku hanya iseng" Kata Sungmin lalu beranjak berdiri

"Eitss…lanjutkan, rumput disini sudah mulai tinggi" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya

"Mwo?" Kaget Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, tega sekali namja ini

"Eh…jangan bergerak, ada ulat di rambutmu!" Kata kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin membatu dan sedetik kemudian langsung merengek pada Kyuhyun untuk segera menyingkirkan binatang menjijikan itu

"Kyuhyun-ah cepat singgirkan" Rengek Sungmin sambil menarik baju Kyuhyun

Saat itu pula Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok disamping Sungmin sambil mendekatkan jarinya dengan benda yang mirip ulat—menurut Kyuhyun

"Eh? Hanya rumput ternyata, hehe" Cengir Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sehelai rumput di depan waja Sungmin yang sudah mulai merah padam menahan amarah

"Nan..neo! kau hamper membuatku mati gara-gara jantungan tau!" Teriak Sungmin tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun

"Ya….kan aku juga tidak tau! Hah~ kenapa rambutmu kotor begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk nepuk kepala Sungmin

_Dig dug dig dug_

Sungmin hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya seperti itu. Ini berbeda, waktu Donghae melakukannya Sungmin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, lalu kenapa kalau Kyuhyun yang melakukannya jadi terasa…

"Hahhuhh…" Sungmin tampak mengatur nafasnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangnnya yang terhimpit di sela kaki dan dadanya

"Wa..waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan Sungmin

"Ah,..tidak, hehe…Eh, ini bukumu aku menemukannya" Kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam ke Kyuhyun

"K..kau—"

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, sungguh" Kata Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak kaget melihat buku terlarangnya di bawa Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mulai memeriksa buku itu, seolah mencari sesuatu

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya? Padahal kan hanya berisi catatan kemajuan setiap anggota, kau itu begitu pelit!" Kata Sungmin yang sengaja berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan seperti itu

"Jadi kau membukanya?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sungmin

"Wee..siapa suruh pelit! Hahaha…" Tawa Sungmin sambil lari—kabur dari kejaran Kyuhyun

"Aish…dimana benda itu? Jangan-jangan namja cerewet itu sudah mengetahuinya" Gusar Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balikan isinya

_Greepp_

Lagi-lagi seseorarng mengamit lehernya, dan karena Kyuhyun sudah hapal siapa pelakunya jadi langsung saja Kyuhyun berusaha menghempaskan lengan itu.

"Yak..noona lepaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Mencari ini?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menampilkan sebuah benda tepat didepan Kyuhyun

"EH?"

-To Be Cont~

Mian-mian, saya lama banget updatenya…  
setelah bertapa beberapa tahun untuk menempuh ujian hidup(?), saya akhirnya come back *backsound SFS song

Terima kasih untuk rippiuu chap sebelumnya…*hug atu2  
mind to review again?

Sampai ketemu di last chap…. :*


End file.
